Talk:Compilation and Collaboration Albums
Feel free, to contribute (´・ω・`) lol this is something i've always wanted to do.. a page with all compilation albums listed on it... (bc all tracks are then listed on it, and you can link to the respective tracklist, on utaite pages) however, feel free, to improve the layout, add albums to list, add album to table. (preferably alphabetical added) {edit: now to think of it... it, i think, it's unnecessary, to do it alphabetically, since there's a sorting button. but i still think, it's better alphabetical... o_o} anyways, i'll try to add at least 1 album a day (・`ω´・)=3 ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 18:49, November 22, 2012 (UTC) For now I'll leave this page the way it is but in future a better organization will be needed as I feel this one is rather messy and hard to edit. The other admins and I have discussed making a page like this before but we were ultimately undecided on the final layout. I'll just try to explain the 2 that we came up with. The main way we figured we could organize by is by Label First idea *One page *Brief description at the top about CDs *Different section for every Label Second idea *A page for every label *Top picture with description **Description can be more specific Well I like Jun's idea with a sort able table so that may be applied to the pages as well Sen? (talk) 19:32, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah, a page of compilation albums, how exciting...! I think it would be good to have a separate page for each big labels like EXIT TUNES, yeah...but what about one-shot things, or kind of random things, like BabyPod? Would we have a misc. page? Also, for albums in general, should we provide translations? Because it's the same amount of necessary as translations in the playlists, but it's...kind of cluttered, I think. Raspomme (talk) 02:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yea random things would just have a Misc. page. Yea I think it should be fine. If putting everything in one line gets too cluttered then we can just put in a line break. I think I should make a new album template for? compilation albums since a lot of them (or maybe all of them) isn't just one or two singers, its multiple so I'll probably add a row for which Utaite is singing for "x" song Sen? (talk) 06:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC) yea the vocaloid wiki it listed on lables... orz... but i thought it would be good, to leave it on one page, so that people can decide, whether they want to have it alphabetical, by lables or chronological... i think. a description should be added... but i couldnt figure out, where to put it... hahah i guess, i'm the kind of person, that doesn't really care about translations *slaps myself* >_> though they're important.. i thought it would look a lot more stuffed. i tried my hand on a new template, but then i found it unnecessary, bc. the only difference is a column more, with the singers ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 11:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Album Artwork Crediting Also I just thought about this but shouldn't we also credit the album artists? Raspomme (talk) 05:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC) orz i've thought about this, as well... i think actually, they should be credited properly. And even more, bc of this artist permission thingy... ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 19:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes I've always thought this but sometimes (actually a lot of times to my memory) the artist is not listed at all and generally I feel album artwork is more "open" (sorry can't describe it well) to use. To put it simply I feel its unneeded to list the artist for albums...Of course unless you can convince me otherwise... Sen (talk) 03:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) That's true; a lot of the artwork isn't credited, and album art is a bit more free use. I think it should be an option, though, to credit people's artwork for an album, simply to bring attention/show appreciation for the artist or something...? I can't really describe it, sorry. Though it seems it would be a hassle to have to try and source every single album, huh. Raspomme (talk) 06:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm I'll see what I can do...I'll probably just edit the album template so that below the area-ish where it links to crossfade there'll be some sort of field that can be filled to credit the artist Sen (talk) 21:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay I added a field to credit artists in, the code for it is |albumArtist. You can look at an example here (scroll to the bottom). For organizational issues put the code after the crossfade id codes. Sen (talk) 03:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) wouldnt it be more logical, if the artist credit is right beneath the cover? and can we maybe write "Illustrated by AAA" instead of "AAA (Album Artist)" ? bc i think it looks kinda weird, if its Promotional crossfade video (NND Broadcast) Promotional crossfade video (Youtube reprint) AAA (Album Artist) ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 09:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I see you make a good point...I forgot myself that I was going to put it at the top orz Well I changed it so now its like Album cover illustrated by Artist's Name Promotional crossfade video (NND Broadcast) Promotional crossfade video (Youtube reprint) Hopefully it looks okay now... Sen (talk) 20:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Linking to Albums I noticed that on Hello/How Are You, himawari's cover is linked to the album "Alternative". However, probably because of the fact it's a expandable table, when you click the link it lands somewhere near Colorful Parade. Is there a way to make the links more uh, working? Raspomme (talk) 01:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Really? o.o for me it lands on "Alternative". Sen (talk) 04:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) If you go straight to the link yes it goes to Alternative but for me at least when you click the word album on the Hello/How Are You page, it goes to Alternative at first and then jumps to colorful parade. Raspomme (talk) 09:13, January 17, 2013 (UTC) the reason it bc of the collapsile text. since the text is -when the page is first loaded- uncollapsed but then gets collabsed the anchor thingy doesnt work too well... this page is still a wip, and i thought it would be more convenient to hav the albums listed that still have to be added, but since that's quite a lot i made the collapsile text. but that's y the anchors don't work to good. i might put them somewhere else (eg on this talk page) later. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 11:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense. I think if we make label pages, which we were planning to do anyway, we could link there instead. The CA page also wouldn't necessarily have to disappear as it would be like the "master page" of the compilation albums ("For a full list of compilation albums, please see here.") Raspomme (talk) 18:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) "label pages" do you mean linking to the compilation albums page? and with "CA" do u mean the redirect? e_e i dont get what u mean by master page... and also for the FUS i would link to the respective anchor... but i guess thats not what u wanted to say... can you rephrase your statement? orz i didnt understand and "("For a full list of compilation albums, please see here.")" where do u want to write this? o.o ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 20:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Most of your questions will be answered here Which would make this page that we are currently on the master page, since it contains all of the compilation albums. I think it may be a good idea to make a separate column for utaite (like in the tour pages), because every track has its own utaite for the most part, and it's weird to see their names in parentheses inside the quotation marks. Unless that will make the table too fat, in which case I dunno. Raspomme (talk) 04:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC) OwO now i understanddd!!! that's a good idea man! XD hmm we could maybe hav it like this. you can try it out in your sandbox. and for FUS, should we then link to the anchor on the compilation album page or to the respective lable page? ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 13:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) For song pages we should link to the label page, I think. I'll implement the new album in my sandbox in about 8 hours. Raspomme (talk) 18:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) you don't need to change every template though. just a few so see, if it works/looks good is sufficient. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 15:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC)